Ivan's HowTo Guide Of A Strong Economy
by LoliTurk
Summary: Welcome to Ivan's lesson on his nation's economic policy! Now hand me those chains...Wait, what? What do mean that has nothing to do with banking? Yaoi Now with communism!
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist as the Russian threw him onto a desk.

Papers and pencils were shoved to the floor without a hint of remorse by the two lovers. The German's shirt was torn open with a yelp and his bare chest was attacked by Ivan's hot mouth. The Russian's pink tongue swirled around a perk nipple and he suckled it lightly. "Dammit Ivan, don't tease me!" Gilbert huffed.

The blonde wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "There is nothing wrong with having a little fun."

The German opened his mouth to protest but his words became a hiss when Ivan harshly grabbed the bulge in his pants and squeezed. "Or would you prefer I start here?"

"…Yes…" Gilbert moaned breathlessly and bucked hips against the hand, yearning for more friction on his aching need. The German's hands flew to his belt, unbuckling it and thrusting a pale hand inside Ivan's trousers.

Russia grabbed him by wrist and pulled him out "No, no, no my pet. _I_ am the one in control here, not you_._" He cooed, enjoying his lover's eagerness. Ivan tossed a plastic bottle from his pocket to the German. "If you are that desperate, prepare yourself for me."

Prussia glared at the blonde's smirking face and did as he was told.

Kicking off his jeans and spreading his legs wide, Gilbert squeezed the contents onto his fingers and let the slick substance drip on exposed flesh. Two digits were pressed inside with a shuddering moan.

Ivan licked his lips as he unbuttoned his coat and hung it on the back of a chair.

Long, oiled fingers stretched him in a scissoring motion while the other hand pumped himself slowly. The Russian enjoyed the seductive display until the tightness in his loins became unbearable.

In an instant, green linen trousers fell to his ankles and Ivan groaned at the cold air on his rock-hard length. Gilbert let Russia lube and guide his hands over the Russian's massive sex. Prussia's fingertips rubbed and caressed every inch the blonde had to offer, mercilessly torturing where he was the most sensitive. Ivan was panting heavily and he vowed that he would not reach his climax until Gilbert was screaming his name in ecstasy.

The Russian swatted his hands away and threw Prussia's legs over his shoulders. With a single thrust that left Gilbert howling and gripping the edge of the desk for dear life, Ivan was fully sheathed. The German was painfully stretched to his limit, his body threatened to tear from strain and it felt wonderful.

"Ah…I-Ivan!" When the Russian began to move, it was like every part of Prussia was focused on the burning pleasure shooting up his spine. He could have climaxed from that feeling alone but Ivan had other plans.

A strong hand snaked its way down to toy with Gilbert's neglected need, taking full advantage of the German's position. Prussia tried to wriggle out of his grasp and it only spelled his downfall.

The slight shift in angle gave Russia a perfect shot at the German's sweet spot drawing out a loud cry. The wooden desk creaked with each buck of Ivan's hips into the smaller body beneath him as the passion between them intensified.

The heat was quickly reaching its fever pitch and Gilbert spoke Ivan's name between gasps and cries like it was the only word he knew anymore.

White light flashed before the German's eyes and his muscles clamped down on Russia's length, drawing him over the edge as well. They came together in their screams, panting and exhausted.

Ivan drew himself away from his lover, he pulled up his trousers and turned to the other nations in the room. "…And that's how capitalism works in my country. Are there any questions?" he asked innocently.

The other nations in the conference hall were either aroused or appalled, and most needed a change of pants.

Ludwig's glasses slid off his face and clinked on the floor "I…I don't think we can use that um, 'description' for the newsletter…" He should have known any form of demonstration from the Russian would end badly.

"Oh." The Russian muttered with disappointment but suddenly his head popped up with a hopeful expression. "Would it help if I explained communism now?"

"No!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No! If it's anything like that, I don't want to know how communism works!" Ludwig fumed. The only thing the German wanted was to write a nice article for the newsletter and it ended up as…as something he couldn't say in public. There was no way this day could get worse.

A flash of light caught his attention. "Kiku! Turn off your camera!" Germany barked.

Gilbert and Ivan glanced at each other, the white-haired German evilly smirking. "I think it's time comrade Ludwig learned the joys of communism."

It took less than a second for Ivan to process the idea and wholeheartedly agree.

The two conspirators grabbed Germany mid-lecture and threw him down against the desk with a yelp. Ludwig tried to get away but Gilbert captured his brother's mouth, quickly silencing any protests with his tongue.

The white-haired German broke the kiss and Ludwig was flush with embarrassment but still wanted more. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Prussia teased and Ludwig merely grumbled in response.

The blonde German felt himself relax and grow warm at the feeling of two sets of hands roaming his toned body, stopping only to rub pert nipples and to dip into cotton boxers. How wonderful it felt when the pieces of his suit were peeled off and the unveiled skin was kissed tenderly.

The hand in his black underwear was very insistent with what it wanted and had no qualms against pressing an oiled digit inside the blonde German. Ivan inserted two more fingers and the response was delightful, Germany poured heated sobs into his brother's mouth and rocked his hips in time with the Russian's hands."East…Take me…" Ludwig gasped and Gilbert nudged Ivan aside, making short work of their last pieces of clothing.

Prussia turned the blonde onto his stomach with his body bent over the wooden desk and saw the Russian play with his brother's hair.

"An important rule of communism is that everyone is equal, da?"

Ludwig was curious but the meaning became clear when Russia stroked himself to full hardness, inches from the German's face. A pearl of white precum leaked from the tip and Germany's pink tongue flicked out to taste it.

Gilbert bit back a cry of pleasure and remembered the task at hand, he had his naked little brother waiting for him to move. He quickly coated himself in the slick substance and Prussia pushed inside the tight hole offered to him.

The feeling of a burning length splitting Ludwig in half made him moan around the shaft in mouth, making Russia even harder. Ivan gripped at the golden blonde hair and drew himself in deeper until the German could feel his cream dripping down the back of his throat.

Russia's violet eyes caught red and he leaned forward to purr into the white-haired German's ear "I wish I was fucking _your_ mouth instead." Gilbert's face burned and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to focus on the body beneath him as he began to move.

The Russian, ever the jealous type, he nipped at Prussia's petal lips and explored the German's mouth with his own. Ivan refused to let him think of anyone else.

The only person to have touched Ludwig like this was his brother and now, to be taken at both ends in front of room full of people felt very strange. It was almost frightening to him how fantastic this was and the blonde showed his thankfulness by swallowing the Russian whole.

Gilbert was now pounding violently at his backside when suddenly shaft between his lips was torn out and Ludwig winced at the roughness.

Germany craned his head to see when Ivan stepped out of his field of vision and a loud scream announced where he went.

Tears stung at Prussia's eyes from the brutal invasion, he hissed through pain and clenched teeth "Damn you Ivan!…" The Russian had his hands on his German's hips to keep from struggling and nipped at his ear. "Damn me all you want, but I know you love this."

Gilbert hated it but was true, between Ludwig's tight muscles and Ivan's domineering pounding he was not going to last long. The German's body was still sore from before and Ivan amplified the feeling with each thrust. Each movement from the Russian sent Prussia deeper into his brother's heat. The white-haired German came with a strangled cry, spilling his seed on Ludwig's prostate causing him to climax as well.

Ivan continued to ravage the pale German beneath him until he exploded his hot seed into the shaking form. With a brief brush of lips on Gilbert's throat, Russia pulled himself out and smiled at the sight of his cream oozing down beautiful white legs.

Meanwhile in a beautiful villa in Paris, a very sick Frenchman was still very elegant despite his terrible flu. Francis held a box of tissues to his chest and dabbed at his eyes "I don't why I am so upset, nothing interesting ever happens at those meetings." The Frenchman blew his nose with a loud 'honk' and resumed to watching his daytime soaps.


End file.
